


All my Heart

by Speckleflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hero Team, Hero Team Formation, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Known identities, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Miraculous Holder Nino Lahiffe, Platonic Relationships, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleflower/pseuds/Speckleflower
Summary: "To the hero team."-----------"To the hero team."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 25





	All my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Valentines Day event on the [ Akuma Protection Server](https://discord.gg/BGg6BztCC5), where we wrote fics to celebrate different types of love!  
> The type of love I wrote for was 'philia'—feeling part of a team/group. This was rly fun to explore write!! ~~totally didn't lead to a research hole about types of love, which are v interesting btw!~~

The hero team:

Ladybug. Chat Noir. Rena Rouge. Carapace.

In the beginning, there was Ladybug. The hero of Paris. A soul to rise above the masses, to provide help, security, and safety. She did just that. A cat got stuck in a tree, a fire broke out; she was there to calm the shivering animal, to douse the fire.

Hawkmoth sent an akuma; she purified it with a determined smile on her face.

But no one ever saw the person behind the mask.

The broken girl behind the smile.

That small piece of red, black-spotted fabric covered her tear-streaked face, constantly weeping from the expectations and responsibilities that were required of her daily. Not to mention the bully that tormented her.

It was assumed her eyes shone from the joy of helping people. Which it did.

No one knew that they also glistened with crystal tears. But who would see the red blotchy skin around, through the spotted mask covering them?

Kind of a bittersweet love.

She was a true hero—selfless to the point that she did not think for herself.

Eyebags painted dark circles under her eyes, strained from the dim light as she worked late into the nights and into the early mornings, catching up on missed schoolwork.

No one realised that that geography lesson she missed would amount to three hours of stress and misunderstanding, minute after minute of clenched fists and screwed up eyes too dry to produce tears, spent poring over old notes and making notes anew.

Nails digging into her palms, jaw tightened and set on her face.

For it all to collapse.

Vision blurring from lack of sleep, hands cramping, but she was numb to the pain. Pages and pages of notes until the pen gave up and elapsed into tired squiggles of fading grey. Fading like her will to carry on. Fading until the pressure left mere indents in the soft lined paper.

_ Help me _ , written subconsciously in barely-legible scribbles.

Sob herself to sleep, face buried in her pillows, hands grabbing at the sides of her bed until her knuckles turned white as the walls framing her. All shaded black with the night and the impending worry that hung over her like a thundercloud.

So much was her daily life.

\-------------

And then came Chat Noir.

She was running across a rooftop; a normal day, a normal akuma. And suddenly there was someone else leaping alongside her.

A figure in black, with cat ears atop his blonde hair.

They fought the akuma together, and together they just  _ clicked _ . The fight was over in half the time. After, the two sat on top of a rooftop and  _ talked _ . Talked about life, about school—he was forefront, and declared his identity, sensing he could trust her.

It was Adrien Agreste.

Marinette’s best friend.

Of course it was him.

He was one of the only things that gave her faith in the world. A friendly face, a joke to pick her up. Anything to get a genuine smile on her face. Because when laughter did bubble from her lips, it was beautiful, and lightening.

Adrien had noticed her decline after becoming Ladybug, and worked out it was her. So he had donned the mask himself and pledged to ease her workload.

He removed the mask, and she removed hers. Just friends, sitting on a rooftop with their feet dangling over. The wind ruffled their hair.

Marinette sighed. “Thank you, Adrien.  _ Chat Noir.  _ Thank you.”

He just smiled softly.

But there wasn’t a need for words, anyway.

\-------------

Hawkmoth continued his attacks, and they got increasingly more ambitious, to the point that the heroes were increasingly stressed. They had previously learned how to fit hero-duty around school, video calling during late nights to motivate each other, and the like.

But it was becoming too much yet again.

So they sought out new heroes.

Nino. Alya. Students in their class, and their next closest friends. It was an easy choice.

Over lunch, it was revealed to the music enthusiast and the journalist that their best friends were the heroes of Paris.

\-------------

“Will you join us?”

\-------------

“Yes.”

\-------------

They set their hands on one another’s in the middle of their group. Looked into each others’ eyes, understanding passing through each of them.

“To the hero team.”

\-------------

“To the hero team.

\-------------

The new heroes took to it immediately—vaulting over rooftops was just like the parkour they loved, punching an akuma just like the video games the four often played together during their down times, collapsed on a couch with snacks.

Such was the hero's life.

Their bond was unbreakable. They knew each other inside out—their hero duties, their real life commitments and personalities, all together.

No secrets were held, yet they were respected by each other nonetheless.

They had not known how much the words ‘Everyday Ladybug’ meant to Marinette. When she had been all on her own facing the fears of the world.

Until she told them.

Pound it.

Pound it, and our fists tingle with the energy of the friendship that surrounds us. Burning brighter than any star in the sky.

Friendship, and our arms are around each others’ shoulders. Sharing grins, eyes gleaming.

Let’s work together for the rest of our lives and feel this joy together.

I love you.

I love you all.

With all my heart.

Hero team, my heart goes to you.

\- Adrien Agreste


End file.
